Reading the Pink1s Angst
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just after the council meeting on Kandrakar in Angst Halinor, Kadma, and Cassidy get some visitors... namely the W.I.T.C.H. girls from just before Halinor was corrupted, their families, and their families from after they go missing. Au ooc some femslash


**Reading Angst by ThePink1**

**By: FunahoMisaki and Angst is by ThePink1**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the W.I.T.C.H. girls and their parents from before N is for Narcissists and the C.H.Y.K.M. women and the W.I.T.C.H. girls families from after the girls death/disappearance were pulled together and forced to…read a book? AU OOC)**

"G-Girls?" Halinor asked trembling slightly as she stared at her teams valiant successors while beside her Cassidy and Kadma had equal looks of shock and hope.

"Hi Halinor! Sorry to drop in like this but we didn't have much of a choice." Will said waving at the blond woman who she had become close to these last few weeks since coming to Kandrakar the first time.

"Yeah there was a weird flash of light and we suddenly found ourselves here. Who are your friends?" Irma asked blinking as she looked at the two other women. This question caused Halinor, Cassidy, and Kadma all to recoil slightly in shock.

"W-Will…what is the last thing you remember?" Halinor asked shakily as she stared at the red head.

"I just got back to Earth in time for the Car Wash fundraiser at school after visiting you for a while. You had been telling me about the time when two of your old friends who were Guardians were having a competition to see who could take out the most enemies in the middle of a big battle remember? You said that it had seemed that your friend Kadma had won until you told them how many enemies you had taken out in which case you won cause you took out most of the army…" Will said looking at Halinor weirdly and causing Halinor to collapse to her knees, causing her two old friends and Will to rush to her side immediately.

"Sweet mother of Kandrakar…W-Will…you're from the past. The day I got corrupted cause of my fear." Halinor said staring at Will shocked while the other W.I.T.C.H. girls were converging on the downed blond woman.

"W-What do you mean I'm from the day you got corrupted? What happened?" Will asked worriedly as she looked at the trembling blond woman, paying no heed to the flash of light behind her and the groups of people it deposited.

"After you left for the car wash there was a battle. Nerissa's Knights attacked Kandrakar. You girls came to help, although sometimes you had to go back and forth between Earth and Kandrakar because your parents were getting suspicious. You were getting hurt badly and I was getting desperate. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt that much. I tried to tie myself to the Aurameres temporarily to become a Quinta Guardian and keep you from getting hurt worse. Nerissa was posing as the Mage though and used my fear for your safety to enthrall me." Halinor said almost automatically as she stared at the red haired girl in front of her looking at her in worry.

"What?! That means you're being attacked right now!" Will said eyes wide and causing Halinor to shake her head slightly.

"That was weeks ago Will…Y-you and the other Guardians…you're in the future. Just after you beat Nerissa, Phobos who absorbed her powers, and Cedric who absorbed Phobos's powers. Phobos and Cedric were killed when the building collapsed. Nerissa was trapped in her own seal. Y-You girls went missing…all but Taranee went missing and were presumed to be dead by all but the Council of Kandrakar." Halinor explained before letting out a sob and hugging the red head close while the groups of people froze at the sight of the girls.

"H-Hay-lin?" Yan-lin, or the one who looked like a depressed version of Yan-lin, asked staring at Hay-lin wide eyed and causing Hay-lin to turn around only for her own eyes to widen.

"Oh crap! Girls it's our families!" Hay-lins panicked shout caused the other three members of W.I.T.C.H. to spin around rapidly only for Cornelia and Irma to be tackled by their respective younger siblings while Taranee was picked up in a bear hug by her brother.

"W-What's going on?!" Susan Vandom, the one who wasn't staring at Will shocked and crying at least, demanded in confusion.

"Will who's that lady hugging you and where are we?!" Susan asked beginning to march over to her daughter angry and wanting answers. Susan began trying to pull her daughter from Halinors crying embrace, only to be shocked when Halinor jumped up growling ferally with two green fireballs in her hands. She had pulled Will behind her protectively so quick that many wondered when it had happened.

"O-Oh Susan. I'm sorry. I was so caught up I didn't realize it was you." Halinor said blinking as she dispersed the fireballs, only to nearly collapse.

"Halinor! Hold on. Let me give you a little recharge." Will said jumping up and catching one side of Halinor before the blond elderly woman hit the ground, Kadma reacting quickly and catching Halinors other side. The two gently lowered the blond to the ground where Will placed a hand over Halinors heart and gave her a tiny blast of Quintessence.

"What are you doing to her child!?" Kadma demanded holding the Staff of Zambala threateningly, it's tip glowing ominously, as she pointed it at Will.

"It's alright Kadma. Will is merely using her Quintessence to replenish some of my diminished Life force." Halinor said sighing slightly in pleasure as she felt stronger than she had in years, although she had to stop her best friend from trying to skewer the red head.

"That should replenish a good bit of it." Will said sighing as she stopped using Quintessence and looked at Halinor worriedly.

"How are you feeling Halinor?" Will asked worried and causing the blond to smile at her as she accepted Kadmas help up.

"Thank you Will, I feel better than I have in the last twenty or so years." Halinor said smiling at the young red head as she leaned slightly against Kadma, who was more than happy to support her friend.

"Are you truly alright, Halli?" Kadma asked supporting her friend easily as the blond leaned against her completely, Kadma reflexively wrapping an arm around the smaller woman.

"Yes Kat. I promise that I'm okay now." Halinor said smiling up at her taller fried and placing a reassuring hand on the dark skinned woman forearm, causing Hay-lin to giggle and exchange glances with the other Guardians who snickered slightly as well.

"Don't say it Hay-lin. Just don't." Will said causing the others to snicker harder while everyone else was just plain confused.

"Aww but Will I can't help it they're-"

"Don't! Finish! _That_ thought!" Will said cutting Hay-lin off sternly.

"But it's not her fault they look cute together!" Irma said causing Will to groan slightly as she dragged a hand down her face.

"Who looks cute together?" The not so depressed looking Yan-lin asked confused. Hay-lins innocent reply caused the two she mentioned to blush darkly and look at each other before blushing harder and looking away while Cassidy cracked up laughing.

"Halinor and her friend over there! They make a cute couple!"


End file.
